


A series of drabbles

by currant_flour



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Read at Your Own Risk, this is just a place for me to put stuff in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currant_flour/pseuds/currant_flour
Summary: Just a series of drabbles that came up when I'm talking to a friendConsist of mostly original charactersWarning: read at your own risk





	1. Aara and Shorbett

Shorbett steadies himself on Aara's lap, trying to control his breathing as he rests his chin on top of the other's shoulder.  
He can hear his breathing, almost concealed by the volume of the other's breath. Aara pants hard, moaning softly on occasion as he tries to keep himself under control, holding back as much as he could when he's being overwhelmed by everything around him, specifically the person that is currently engulfing his lower half with his own.

Shorbett moves his mouth near Aara's neck, lapping at it sweetly knowing how it'll hurt a while later before he started sucking at it, sinking his teeth in just a little to make the skin red.

Aara moans louder either out of impatience or something else and Shorbett closes his eyes, hands gripping tighter on the other to prepare himself mentally for what comes next.

He lifts himself up slowly, teeth worrying his lower lip as he sinks himself back down on the other's lap, a suppressed moan escaping his lips just as Aara grabs at his shoulders harder, chin pressing into Shorbett's shoulder to ground himself of the sensation


	2. Aara and Shorbett 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble I did that came out from a doodle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in a different situation from the last, it's been quite a while since I feel like typing this much w

Shorbett being woken up by gentle rubbing at his tail, still drowsy from sleep but the buzz feels nice

 

The hand slowly goes down and down till it reaches the base and Shorbett couldn't help but want more and more as it descends. Wishing whoever it is would rub harder, it feels way too gentle, too soft to satisfying his growing need

 

His body tense up slowly, the carefree movements of his tail from drowsiness slowly turns erratic, swishing from side to side anxiously. Being more awake now(with need www), he shifts around uncomfortably as his breath gets heavier.

 

Aara notices the shifting and stops to take a look at the person on his lap, moving his hands away from the tail and to the other's head, patting his ear Instesd

 

 "did I wake you up?"

 

Shorbett whines at the lost of sensation but the blooming motion around his ear keeps him occupied for Now. He dives into Aara's hand to beg for more, pushing his head at the other's hand roughly, whining to be touched more.

 

Aara complies with him even though Shorbett didn't answer his question, having known how Shorbett can be greedy for touch from time to time till his ears shut down on pretty much everything around him.

 

He rubs at the ears with familiarity, Twisting and pulling it slightly in a way Shorbett likes it. True to his experience, Shorbett starts trembling, body trying to curl and uncurl himself, wishing to move and not at the same time.

 

Soon, moans start to spill from Shorbett's mouth, increasing in volume as Aara slowly extends the area of his ministrations.

 

Shorbett finds himself stuck, body focused on grounding itself while his mouth does anything but getting enough oxygen for his head to function clearly. Yet, the only part of his mind that is clear enough to think tells him how much he wanted to feel more, how much he wanted push himself deeper into the sensation, how much he wanted this to last.

 

But a last, the sensation became extremely unbearable all of a sudden, sending his fingers into the ground harshly as oversensitivity engulfs him. He let's out a few choked sounds before reflex takes over, his hand lifting up to slap whatever it is away from his ear.

 

Shorbett takes a few shaky breaths to calm himself before looking through glassy eyes, not exactly surprised to find Aara smiling at him cheerily.

 

"I told you to stop rubbing at my ears." he said quickly, still embarresed at how much he's kneeing into the sensation just moments ago

 

"but you look like you're enjoying yourself!"

 

That's not entirely wrong

 

"you're not wrong but- just don't do it again!" Shorbett covers his ears to make his point but all Aara does was chuckle, leaving him with an unsatisfied answer and the fact that he would definitely reach climax if he had been forced through the worse _(or best?)_ of it.

It doesn't exactly matter though cause deep down, he knows he wants to be touched again. 


	3. A small scene of Zyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small attempt on character development, but I seem to fail w

In the midst of everything, Zyon wonders if he should continue with his homework or play along with his camera

Despite knowing full well the advantages and disadvantages of both choices, it still appear to be such a tough choice indeed

 

He picks up his pen and starts scribbling nonsense on the paper before deciding if he's going to waste some time scribbling, he might as well just spend his time with his camera instead

 

Alyssa is not at home...

 

There's nothing interesting outside so what can he do?

 

He eyes the homework and piggybank on the table for a bit before grabbing both and stuff them in his bag, preparing himself for a impromptu visit to his sister's place


	4. Nana and Nai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for incest

It's been a while since Nai felt this close to his brother, heartbeats seemingly connected as the fireworks continue to sound, beating right through their ears to the heart   
Nana is making an annoyed expression, supposedly grunting as he stays still after entering. Vice grip on hips, sweat dripping off their bodies and lube covering questionable places.

 

It's been so long Nai feels so tight around him, gripping at his dick with an addictive pressure. Nai doesn't seem to fight back as much as he remembers, instead his attempts for escape are weak and in one way or another, more inviting than ever Nai's cheeks are flushed red with exertion even though they just started, hips moving just a little in search for friction, hands covering his mouth with enough force to see it digging at his cheeks

 

_Nai on his back legs spread wide and at some point Nana admires the view skin flushed red bodies covered and sweat their lower halves intimately connected and at some point nai reaches out and says something but the words are completely deafened by the loud fireworks_

 

As much as Nana likes it when Nai tries his best to run away, to have him all entirely vulnerable under him, sprawled out for the world to see, relying on him to sense any danger nearby, eager for him to fuck more than anything. It's a nice change after quite a while

Under the artificial lights from the fireworks, Nana felt a tug on his arm and takes a look at Nai His mouth moves just as a firework goes off once again

Stealing words away from both of them but in the midst of neon-coloured madness, Nana manage to make out what his brother said

"please fuck me"

 

_Nana slowly works up a pace while nai's grip around his length is still tight. He shifts his arms around nai's legs, an easier position for him to pin nai down, easier access to his body. He pushes his weight down on the other, their faces close to each other, Nana watches as nai's expression change into an erotic mess._   
_Nai still eager for Nana's touch,slowly wraps his arms around nana neck pulling him closer till their foreheads meet,heavy breathing between them as they slowly press their lips together.Nana soon taking advantage when nai gasps for air, brushing his tongue against nai's,intervening with the others._   
_Nana taking moments to gently bite at it before engulfing him whole._

 

Nai feels as if he's suffocating with all that weight pushing down at him but the pleasure that shoots through his his veins takes his mind off the idea from time to time

Notes how Nai is more flexible in his memories so Nana makes it one of his goals to have Nai bend however he wants him to be

 

_Nais probably felt empty the entire trip not having Nana push him into the sheets any chance he has_

 

Spends the entire trip peeking at Nana, wondering when can he be pinned underneath like how he did the night under the fireworks

 

_nai and nana should probably take a bath too after their sex under the firework_

_Nana and nai getting back early while the festival is still going on so there the only ones back at the inn. Heading to the washroom to clean themselves up before they head into the baths open air baths_

_A moment of silence between the two before nai decides to leave Nana grabs his arm and pulls nai toward him having nai placed right on top_

_An arm around nai eases him down until he's sitting in his lap gently pulling him closer the other hand caressing naia face_

_Nai slowly inches forward his hands resting at Nana's shoulders Nana's free hand moves toward nais chin and bringa him closer_

_The sounds of small wet kisses fills the room Nana hands teasing nais chest before sliding down his back and gropers at nais ass Nai slowly rocks against Nana their bodies pressing against each other's for brief moments as nai grinds against his groin_


	5. Another drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The usual

Nai grabbing onto Nana's arms, head turning to the side as he begs of nothing and everything from Nana.

He feels himself being pushed further into the sheets when Nana gets closer, running over his sweet spot as he does before he pulls back out. His back hurts and yet he wants more, vaguely feeling his leg spasm for being tense for so long.

Finally, he spoke of a clear plea, "more" sniffling straight after as tears stream down.

Nai opens his eyes slowly, brows knitting together with want, cheeks flushed red spreading to ears and everywhere below, lips redder than they normally were. It was then cyan eyes meet crimson ones when Nai spoke, "please"

 

 

" _more_ "


	6. Another NanaNai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I wonder if the drabbles I make can be made into a book w
> 
> (Lines at the right and italic are contributions from a bean)

_ Nana not paying the incest taboo any mind cause he's just thinking of it as using nai as a hole and nothing more completely forgetting how into they get _

_ Leaving marks on nai, tongues intertwined, getting aroused at the sight of his cum dripping down his thigh _

_ Finding comfort in the warmth spreading him out reaching places inside him the front pulse _

_ Finding comfort in the smacking of skins, their lips touching their tongues wrapped around the others the feeling of another taste invading his mouth _

 

Nai is touch starved in a way, finding comfort when Nana first touched him, realizing he wants to feel more after the second day

 

_Nana pushing in all the way their faces now a breathe away from each other nai wants to feel more they both slowly move closer to the other as if expecting the other to moce away_

But when that didn't happen, they go forward for a kiss, tongue twisting against each other in a fervor, trying to get as close as they can to each other

Nana starts moving his hips slowly, feeling how Nai's jaw stutter with each movement, mewls shyly at the back of his throat but his mouth still goes strong

_Nana picks up the pace nai needing breather seperates from their kiss hia he's hanging upwards tongue still hanging out calling out for Nana weakly between moans Nana taking that opening to settle himself at nais neck_

_ Nais arms wrapped around Nana's neck pulling him closer _

_ Grip tightening when he feels Nana's lips against sensitive skin _

_ Trying to ground himself all he can do is pull Nana closer for closure _

 

Nai sobs when Nana kept going at his neck, he knew it would turn out in a state when this is all over but he wants more, more and more its painful to stop and keep going at the same time.  
Blinded by how much he needs the other right now, blinded by how much he wants the make him forget the pain that is ngawing at the back of his mind and drown him in unbearable pleasure instead 

He couldn't think straight, he can feel his entire body moving along with Nana's thrust, his body trembles so much he feels as if he would fall apart if he didn't cling hard enough but he still wants more, wants to be thrust into harder

It was until a point of time when he completely blanks out, his body spasms at the intensity, letting the other go rampant at his body even when he's at his most high.  
It's too much, too intense but he doesn't complain, dominated by his body and the other's overwhelming warmth

_Feeling a sense of closure with those hard thrusts  
That empty space filled over and over filling him with others warmth almost feeling as if hes going deeper with each thrust_

The hard thrusts feels as if its reaching his heart, making his heart throb whenever it reaches deep, still coming in and out fast while he's coming down from his high

Nai needs the other to fuck him into a complete mess

_Nai needs Nana to fuck him into a complete mess_

Nai lets out cute noises with a questioning tone, as if he doesn't understand why he's still feeling at edge, why does he feel like he's going to cum a second time when he just came a few seconds ago

The noises turned into half suppressed screams, choking a little as he clings to the other in a frenzy, eyes blown wide as tears falls freely, dripping down his face uncontrolably

Nana takes the chance to straighten himself, pulling away forcefully and pins Nai's hands on top of his own head before he can react. His eyes are still blown wide, a confused and needy expression laid across his face.

Nai shivers a little at the sudden rush of fresh air on skin, his mind still trying to catch up to the situation, it feels too cold, where is Nana? What's going on?

_Looking down at nai completely exposed the faint color through half lided eyes the only word that comes across his mind is attractive_

The dazed expression soon turns into an insufferable one, his body withdrawing from pleasure too quickly for his liking, he needs something to take it away. He begs out loud at the moment of heat.

A thrust straight into his ass, skin slapped loudly against skin brought Nai's thoughts into a halt, body tensed as he tries to accept the sudden relief and pressure

All of a sudden, he felt more pressure at his lower half, squeezing lightly and then rubbing sensually at his dick before another thrust hits.  
His body goes into a frenzy, he starts to twist and turn as he lost something to hold onto, trying to find some comfort, some warmth on the sheets to ground himself yet his hands are being restrained.

He started crying with pleas, turning his head from side to side with spastic movements while his legs presses the violater closer

The hand that is playing around at his lower half seems to tease him even more as it squeezes just enough and not to stop him from cumming, Nai felt light headed at this point, everything feels too distant, it reaches a certain point where he'd consider as too much

It didn't last too long as Nana leans in for a light kiss by the neck littered with marks, hand squeezing a little harder for one last time before releasing its grip.  
Nai in respond arches his back more, turning his head to the side the best he could to relief himself of some of the pleasure, toes curling in so hard it turns white of force  
But Nana isn't done with him just yet, almost there but still fucking at Nai to build himself up to the edge

Nana leans in further when Nai calms down a little, his arms left weak above his head as Nana presses against the other's chest. Nana uses both of his arms now that itis free and grab Nai at the waist, spreading his legs a little before thrusting into Nai as fast as he want to be

Nai only made tiny whimpers and an occasional moan when Nana hits just right, still dragging pleasure from his over stimulated body. His mouth gets busy at the other's neck still, finding something to do other than biting at his own lips, why hurt himself when Nai is laid out right there in front of him?

Nana finishes himself deep inside the other, going back to biting his lips as he curls in on himself and onto nai's limp body, his ears lying right on top of Nai's heart, listening to the beat as he rides himself out, calming down as Nai's heart beat slows


	7. Another drabs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for incest

Nana teases the other's neck for a while before settling himself, thrusting harder than before, a little underwhelmed by the sensation  
  
But it was a few thrusts later than he found Nai rolling his eyes up, already struggling for release as Nana's strength is a lot more random than the other times, made tipsy by alcohol  
  
Nai breathes heavily when Nana stops, slowly regaining consciousness having been abused by the prostate so harshly. He slowly looks at Nana, waiting for him to do something. It's not often Nana stops entirely in between sessions.  
  
Nana simply stares at him, seemingly thinking about something before he smiles, moving to pin his brother's arms beside his head and starts moving once again, though a whole lot slower than before.  
  
Nai tenses, it's not as intense as before but he can feel it somewhere, making him arch his back involuntarily, making him focus on the sensation below.  
  
Nai looks towards where they connect, he can see Nana moving in and out of him, pairing up with a clear sensation of his muscles moving to accommodate the intrusion, the size, the slickness of it.  
  
Somehow, it's in its own way, horrendous. He can feel and see everything so clearly but something in his mind prevented him from looking away, absentmindedly keeping his gaze locked on how Nana fucks him.  
  
Nana on the other hand stares at Nai, particularly his eyes, how it seems to tremble a little with every move, how it seems to light up with the tears by its side, shining like a gem, a calm and vibrant colour yet its at the edge of pleasure.


End file.
